Tainted Obligation
by WordyWriter
Summary: In Fairytale land: Belle has gone to live at the Dark Castle and is shocked when she finds a teenager named Baelfire. Baelfire never got the magic bean. In Our World: Best Friends Emma and Belle have their worlds turned upside down when Henry shows up and drags them back to Storybrooke. Now every must play their part in breaking the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Obligation

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. Review! This story was previously titled "Choosing Her Fate" and I had it on my other account cloudsky.194. It would see that when I went to upload that every thing would become one big paragraph. If any of you know how to fix that please let me know in your review! Thanks and Happy reading.

Chapter One: The Deal and The Boy

A feeling of dread came over me as my father said the words "its to late." It was hard for me to hear and I couldn't believe it. It is never to late. A loud bang on the door caused every one to look at the door.

"It's him!" I exclaimed. "It has to be him!" My father grabbed my hand and stood from his small throne.

"How could he get passed the walls?" My father asked walk to the door never letting go of my hand. "Open it." He demanded gesturing to the doors. Gaston drew his sword as the guards opened the door. Nobody was on the other side. The hallway was empty.

"Well that was a bit of a let down." I voice behind us called. We all spun around to see a scaly man sitting in my fathers throne. It was him! He had come! My people were safe. Gaston pointed his sword at the man. Rumpelstiltskin his name was. He ignored Gaston's sword. "You sent me a message. Something about, Help! Help! Were dying. Can you save us?" We all began to walk further as the man stood up smacking Gaston's sword and saying. "Well, the answer is yes I I can protect your little town. For a price."

"We sent you a promise of Gold." My father said stepping in front of me.

"Yes, but you see I make Gold." Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. "What I want is something more special. I want her." He said pointing at me, my heart stopped. Me? I was his price?

"No!" My father said immediately. Gaston didn't let him finish.

"The young lady is engaged to me." I don't want to be engaged to you! I screamed in my head. I stared at scaly man. "Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow" A voice in my head spoke. It was my mother voice and she was right. I had to do this.

"I didn't ask if she was engaged!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. "I'm not looking for love! I'm looking for a caretaker. For my rather large estate. It's her or no deal."

"Get out." My father demanded "Leave!"

"As you wish." He said making his way to the door. Do the brave thing.

"No wait!" I called coming out from behind Gaston. "I will go with him."

"NO!"

"I forbid it." My father and Gaston said at the same time.

"Nobody decides my fate but me. I shall go." I said.

"It's forever, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said surprised that I had agreed.

"My family, My friends, they will all live?" I asked him.

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine." I said. It was done I was leaving and I could not return home. Ever. "I will go with you forever."

"Belle you cannot do this! You cannot go with this beast." Father spoke as if he was a disease that I could catch.

"Father, Gaston, it's been decided." I spoke softly.

"She's right." Rumpelstiltskin said. "The deal is struck." With that he walked me out of my home.

Present Day...

"Emma come on we are not skipping out on your birthday this year! We are going out!" I called coming out of the bathroom in a skin tight blue dress. She was sitting on the counter wearing an identical dress but only pink. "Nice dress." I scoffed at her. She just smiled at me.

"I have to work. Were not going out tonight, Sorry." Yea right I thought.

"You won't be working all night Ems. We are going out. Now hurry up and go, so you can get back!" I giggled pushing her out the door. Emma was gone not ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. I opened the door only to see a young boy.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked. Why was there a boy at door asking for Emma. Could he be? No he isn't."

"No she is out, Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He countered. I smiled at that. He sure did remind me of Emma.

"Come on in Kid, you can wait for her inside. I'm Annabelle."

"I'm Henry. Emma is my birth mother." He said going to the fridge and getting out the juice. Wow bold kid.

"I thought as much. What are you doing here? Why do you want Emma?"

"I need her, my mom she hates and I need Emma's help." Henry said talking a seat on the counter.

"I'm sure that's not true." I said. "I'm sure your mother loves you Henry."

"Who are you Annabelle and why do you live with Emma?"

We've know each other since high school. We are like family." Henry looked sad when I said that like someone had punched him.

"So you knew her when she was pregnant with me? Did you know my father? Where is he?" He asked.

"Henry I-" I was cut off when Emma came through the door.

"What the hell?" She asked looking at Henry.

"This is your son Henry, he stopped just after you left he has been waiting for you." Emma looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"I need someone to take me home." He demanded.

"And where do you live?" Emma asked. She went into he bedroom to change. I didn't even bother. I just grabbed my shoes.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

Not 8 hours later Emma and I were sitting in a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Henry thought that we were all Storybook characters and his behavior along with his mothers made Emma and I weary of her. Emma decided that she wanted to stay and I wasn't about to leave her here alone. I didn't know where the kid had gotten the Idea but when he explained it to us. It Felt as though someone had stabbed me in the chest. I don't know why but part of me believed him.

The Fairytale Land that was...

As much as I didn't want to believe it the Dark castle was growing on me and so was the boy that lived here. I had been here a month and it turned out Rumpelstiltskin had a son named Baelfire he was no more than fourteen and he didn't have a mother. Bae told me that she died when he was boy. I doing my daily cleaning when the castle suddenly grew colder and all the candles went out. Bae who was sitting on the couch jumped to his feet.

"Belle, what's happening?"

"I don't know." I said, "Come here" setting down my broom and walking over to him. I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly when the doors swung open and a woman all dressed in black came in.

"The Evil Queen." Bae whispered.

"State your business here." I demanded pushing Bae behind me slightly. The woman laughed but complied anyway.

"I have come to speak to the master of this castle." As if he had been summand Rumple entered the room. When he saw Regina he growled and stood in front Bae and I protectively.

"Stay away from them Regina." He growled.

"We need to have a chat Rumple." She spoke lightly as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Rumple, what is going on?" I whispered. Rumple turned around to face bae and I.

"Belle I need you to take Bae upstairs. Don't come down back here. I will come for you Two. No matter what you hear stay there."

"Rumple no-"

"No arguments dearie, this is an order." I scowled at him. He just simply turned back to the Queen I grabbed Bae's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Rumple didn't tell me where to take Bae but I knew where he would look first. The Library.

"Belle, my father will be fine you don't have to worry." I locked the library doors and faced Bae. He was right. I was worried sick about Rumple and he is The Dark One and I knew he would take care of himself.

"I'm aware that your father will be fine. One day the student will best teacher. It always happens Bae."

"Do you like my father Belle?" Bae asked he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Belle, Bae!" Rumple called coming into the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Tainted Obligation

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. Review! This story was previously titled "Choosing Her Fate" and I had it on my other account cloudsky.194. It would see that when I went to upload that every thing would become one big paragraph. If any of you know how to fix that please let me know in your review! Thanks and Happy reading.

Chapter 2: All That Was Lost

I guess that being kept in the dark castle has kept me sheltered from people like the Evil Queen. The look on both Bae and Rumples face had told that she was someone that I should fear. Rumple had told me that if she came to the castle again I was to call him immediately. When we left the library earlier tonight it wasn't the Queen that was on my mind. It wasn't her that was really bothering me. It was Bae's question. Did I have feelings for Rumple? Would it be wrong of me if I did? All I know for sure is that when we were together I had this weird feelings. It's not a bad feeling although it probably should be. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly pulled the covers over myself knowing that it could only be one of two people. "Come in." I called gently. It was Bae who opened my door.

"Belle, I'm sorry if I woke you it's just that father is upstairs working and I am having trouble sleeping." I felt my heart break slightly for the poor boy in front of me. He looked so vulnerable and it hurt me to see him look so, Well broken, he looked broken.

"Come sit with me, and tell me what is causing your sleepless night's." He crawled into bed next to me and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled encouragingly but he still didn't speak. It was quiet for a few more minutes I was beginning to think he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke, his words taking me by surprise.

"Your nothing like she was." I felt my chest tighten. This was about his mother. He continued to speak so that I wouldn't reply. "I was pretty young when she left but I do remember her. She was so hostile to my father her words to him always hurtful. She never read to me, she was never home for meals. It was always Papa who took care of me. She was still my mother and I thought she loved me, but she left us for that pirate. She left me." Bae was now in tears. I pulled him into my arms trying to sooth him.

"Bae, I'm not going to pretend to understand what your mother did. I cannot answer questions that you have for her, but I will tell you this. She put herself before you Bae. A parent should always put their child first. She left you for her own selfish reasons. She doesn't deserve you she was a coward Baelfire. Don't mourn the woman that left you never mourn her. Mourn that fact that you never had someone to call mother." I was shocked at my own words but it seemed to have calmed Baelfire down. He was no longer crying but looking at me with curiosity. "What is it?" I asked.

"I've heard you talk about missing your father but I have never heard you talk about your mother. What happened to her?" He asked me looking at me as if I was about to tell him about some amazing adventure.

"I promise Bae that I will tell you about her some other time. Bit for now try to get a little sleep. Its very late and your father will have us both up as soon as the sun rises." Much to my relief Bae agreed to sleep and for the first time since my arrival at the Dark Castle I thought that maybe I could still have everything I wanted. I could be some sort of mother to Baelfire.

_Present Day..._

I was walking out of Granny's dinner frustrated that Emma never showed up for brunch. She had been irradiated with me lately because of the interest I have been showing in Henry's theory about the town. I knew that it was impossible but I had this nagging feeling about it. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I slammed into someone causing me to loose my footing and crash to the ground.

"You need to watch where you are walking, dearie." Said a familiar voice. I quickly got to my feet and was not expecting what I saw. I man just a little taller than I was stood proudly holding a cane. When he saw my face he froze, his eyes growing wide. "Belle." He whispered bringing his hand to touch my face. I took a step away from him.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I was surprised by the boldness of the man in front of me. He didn't answer me right away but continued to look at me like I was a ghost. "Um, sir? Are you alright?" My words seemed to shock him out of his haze.

"Yes, I'm fine dearie, thank you." He stuttered slightly. I looked at this strange man as if he had just lost his mind. "I'm Mr. Gold." He said offering me his hand.

"Annabelle Clark." I replied, hesitantly taking his out stretched hand. As soon as our hands touched thunder roared. It felt like I had been hit with a train. Suddenly memories came flashing through my head as if I was watching a movie on fast forward. I heard Gold call out my name before I collapsed to the ground. The images in my head became faster and the world began to spin. After what felt like a lifetime my eyes closed and everything went black.

When I woke up I was no longer Annabelle Clark the girl that was abandoned by her parents when she was 16. She was Isabelle French the woman fell in love with The Dark One. "Belle?" I looked up to see Rumple standing by feet. "Belle did your memories return?" He asked. Ignoring his question launched myself into his arms.

"Rumple! I've missed you so much!" He held me tightly in his arms. "We did it Rumple, the savior has found us."

"No Belle you did it. You succeeded, you came for me." He said softly in my ear. He abruptly pulled away from me. "Belle where is Baelfire? Why isn't he with you?"

"We didn't come through together Rumple. When I arrived in this land I was alone." A feeling of dread began spreading through me. I lost Bae! "We have to find him!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"We'll find him Belle. Until then we need to break the curse-" I cut him off.

"Emma needs the break the curse. Speaking of Emma I should go find her." Rumple and I said our goodbyes and I left in search of the lost savior. Little did I know I would find her sitting in a cell.

_The Fairytale Land That was..._

"Why do you spin so much?" I asked Rumple. He had been sitting in the same spot for two hours just spinning. He looked at me as if my head had fallen of my shoulders. "It's just that you spun more straw into more gold then you could ever spend."

"It helps me forget." He answered softly still spinning.

"Forget what?"

"I guess it worked." He giggled causing me to laugh/

"What are you doing?" He asked getting up from the wheel and coming over to the latter that I was standing on. I continued my earlier task of taking down the curtains.

"It's almost spring we should let some light in." I continued to tug on the curtains but they wouldn't budge. "What did you do nail them down?"

"Yes." He answered as if it was an obvious. I laughed and pulled as hard as I could. The curtains gave and felt myself falling but I never hit the ground. Strong arms caught me. I looked at Rumple and I lost all words. Neither one of us said a thing, he just held me in his arms. I quickly snapped out of my haze.

"T-thank you." I said. Rumple blinked and dropped me from his arms. "Thank you." I repeated."

"It's no matter." He replied walking back to the wheel.

"I'll uh, I'll put the curtains back up." I said he just nodded and turned back to the wheel. He paused

"Don't bother I'll get used to it." He went back to his spinning and Bae came into the room and sat on the couch. He looked at me expectantly.

"What can I do for Bae?" I asked sitting next to him. Rumple looked up from his spinning.

"Are you going to tell about your mother now? You promised." I smiled softly at him. I looked at Rumple who nodded at me as if to give me permission. I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"My father always told me that I was a blessing in disguise. He and my mother were having trouble conceiving a child. The rumor was that she had taken some sort of potion that should have killed me before I was born. I somehow survived that. When I was born she handed me to my father and told him that he needed to kill me or kill her." Rumple stood up and came over to the couch sitting next to his son. He motioned for me to continue. "My father refused and that broke her heart. She stuck around for a while but when I turned seven she killed herself. I guess being my mother was to much of a burden." With that I stood up and left the room wiping away my tears.

_Present Day..._

I woke with an arm draped over my chest. I looked over to see Rumple sleeping soundly next to me. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had six missed calls from Emma. It was 5:30 in the morning and I never called her to tell her I wasn't going to be coming home. "Shit." I whispered slowly getting out of bed. I gathered my clothes quickly putting them on. I found my shoes and began walking to the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye dearie." I closed my eyes, busted.

"I didn't want to wake you and Emma is freaking out." I walked back to his side of the bed I kissed him quickly. "I'll stop by the shop later if I can." I whispered before leaving his house and pulled out my phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Belle where hell are you! I've called you a million times!" Emma nearly screamed into the phone.

"I uh, got a little side tracked but I am on my way back right now."

"Oh. My. God. We have been here all of two days and you are already sleeping with someone! Who is it?"

"Emma, can we not talk about it?"

"Oh we are gonna talk about it. Who was it?"

"It was Mr. Gold okay!" I said as I pulled up to Granny's Bed and and Breakfast. "Let me in I forget my key." I hung up the phone and waited for her to open the door. When she did she had the biggest smile on her face.

"You slept with the man who owns the town." She nearly laughed I pushed past her. It was weird to see her and not tell her about who I really was. She wasn't ready and I would probably end up an insane asylum.

"What did I miss?" I asked changing into the clothes Rumple gave me from his shop.

"Uh, I got arrested again and now I have to leave because they have a no felon rule. Where did you got those?" She gestured to the clothes I had changed into.

"You get arrested!" I exclaimed ignoring her question about my clothing.

"Yea it's a long story, don't ask."

"Well let's get out of here then."

"No, no I have to leave not you." Emma said getting in my way I gave her look that said that she really did have a choice. "Okay, well Henry and I have lunch with Mary Margret. Are you coming?"

"Why do you have lunch with Mary Margret?"

"Henry think that a John Doe in the Hospital is Prince Charming. So he had Mary Margret who is apparently Snow white read their story last night. We are supposed to get an update at breakfast." I stopped Emma as we walked out of the building.

"This is about your parents Emma?" She pushed past me giving me a weird look.

"Don't be crazy Belle, this stuff isn't real. We are hoping he will learn this way."

"Right." I said as we walked to the dinner. We met Henry at the dinner. We sat down to wait for Mary Margret. I was about to ask Henry what he knew about the curse when Snow came storming into the Dinner.

"He's woke up!" She exclaimed. I smiled and Emma looked at her like she lost her mind. The curse was breaking.

-

When we were all walking through the woods searching for David. Emma had been furious when Henry showed up talking about the curse and How Mary Margret needed to let him find her. I couldn't believe Emma still didn't believe when we found David by the Troll bridge. Even with all the evidence she still didn't believe she didn't even suspect. The only upside to that is that Graham he approached Emma and I the day after and offered us jobs as Deputy's. Emma had refused but I immediately agreed eager to have a job. I was helping Emma unpack her things at Mary Margret's when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I told her getting to my feet. "Emma maybe you should stop selling all your stuff. Three boxes is just to ridiculous." I laughed tripping over a box trying to get to the door.

"Shut up Belle you only have four." I laughed as I swung open the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was at the door. "Ru-Mr. Gold What are doing here?" I asked. I haven't spoken to him in days. I could here Emma snort from in the living room.

"Hello Deputy Clark." He said coming into the apartment. "What is going here?" He asked gesturing to the boxes.

"Emma is moving in here we got kicked out of the Inn." I explained. "Did you come here for something?" I asked again.

"Oh yes I came here for Miss Swan." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I need her helping finding someone."

"Isn't that what the police are for? Your girlfriend here is cop ya know." Emma smirked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes Miss Swan I'm aware, but I would rather not got to the police. You see this young woman is pregnant and I would rather not ruin her life. Her name is Ashley she took something rather precious of mine." As soon as the words left his his mouth I knew what this was about. This was about a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Once Upon a Time related.

Author's Note: So I am open to hearing anyone Idea's about where you would like the story to go. Review you idea's!

Chapter 3: Never Change

Henry and I were sitting in the car as Emma went to speak to Sean, who was Ashley's baby daddy. We could hear their conversation from the car and when Emma said that Ashley had sold the baby my heart stopped. Rumple wanted her baby that was the dead he made with Cinderella when we were in the Enchanted Forest. He hadn't changed. Emma got into the car slamming the car door. "She sold her baby, the baby is what Gold wants."

"Lets go back and talk to Ruby again. I don't think she telling us everything." Emma looked over at me before glancing back at the road.

"Did you hear what I said about Gold."

"Yes, Emma, I heard you." I snapped annoyed that she thought I didn't know what I was getting into.

"Belle you can't stay with him! Not after this." I rolled my eyes. I didn't even know where Rumple and I stood before any of this happened. I didn't answer her I just stared out the window. "Belle! You can't seriously be thinking about staying with that monster, can you?"

"Emma, I don't know okay? We weren't even together before this happened. It's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? You've known him for like two minutes."

"Emma, leave it alone." I said as we pulled up to the dinner. "You go talk with Ruby and I will stay here with Henry." She nodded and got out of the car. I turned around and faced the back seat where Henry was sitting. "Can you keep a secret Henry."

"Yea."

"I remember who I am." Henry looked at me like I just gave him 50 presents on Christmas morning.

"But your not a Fairytale book character! How is that possible? You didn't live in Storybrooke, you came here with my mom."

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later. I got sent here before the curse but I remember now and we need to get your mom to believe sooner than later." I crawled into the back seat with Henry who threw his arms around my neck.

"Thank you for telling me Bella, I know that everyone thinks that I'm crazy and now I have proof for myself. So, what is your fairytale?" He asked eagerly. Emma opened the door and got back into the car. 'Later' I mouthed at Henry.

"Well?" I asked.

"Ruby gave Ashley her car, she's headed out of town, to Boston."

"Well, if Henry is correct she won't be able to cross the town line. Let's see if he's right." When we pulled up to the town line we saw Ruby's care wrecked on the side of the road. "Oh my god." I gasped jumping out of the car with Emma right behind me. The car was empty. I look around the area and was startled when we heard a shriek from the ditch just off the road. I ran around the car to where Ashley was sitting on the ground.

"The baby is coming!" She cried.

The Fairytale Land That Was...

There was a loud bang at the door interrupting the conversation I was having with Rumple and Baelfire. I jumped to my feet pulling Bae with me. I held him in my arms fearing that it would be the Evil Queen. "Go upstairs Bae." I whispered to him.

"But I-"

"Go, now!" Bae ran out of the room and towards the stairs. "Rumple." I whispered taking a step towards him.

"Stay here Belle." He said storming out of the door. I sighed and turned to the window. The sun shinning through the window. The Dark Castle no longer dark. The doors swung open once again. "Who was at the door?" I asked turning away from the window. Rumple gave me a simile.

"Just an old woman selling roses." He responded pulling one out for behind his back and offering it to me. "If you'll have it." I smiled taking the rose from him.

"Why, thank you." I said bowing to him. I turned around to grab scissors and a vase when Rumple spoke.

"You had a life Belle before this, what made you chose to come here with me?" I walked over to the table and set down the rose before hopping onto the table myself. They way he was looking at me made my heart speed up. I cleared my throat.

"The only thing that my mother said to be that ever made any sense was do the brave thing and bravery would follow. I have lived by that my whole and when you arrived, I figured that would be my only chance. I've always wanted to be a hero"

"And is it everything you hoped?"

"Well, I always wanted to see the world but that never worked out." Rumple stood from his chair and came to stand in front of me.

"You can leave Belle, If that is what you desire." I hopped down from the table our bodies inches apart.

"And if I desire to stay here with you." Rumple looked shocked at my words. He still sees himself as a monster. Not like the man I see him to be. My eyes drifted to his lips. I could kiss him right now. Before I could think about it any longer. I crashed my lips to this. It lasted only a second before he jerked away from me. His face had changed color. Back to normal skin but as soon as we parted, he turned back into his usual color. "What was that?" I asked referring to his sudden change of color.

"You almost broke my curse. How did you do that?" His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. "Did you plan this? You did didn't you? You wanted to kill the beast!" My eyes widened at his accusation.

"No, Rumple I would never-"

"Papa, Belle?" Bae called as he entered the room. I stepped away from Rumple and smiled at Bae. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling."

"Yes." I answered causing both Bae and Rumple to look at me. I looked right into Rumples eyes. "Everything is fine."

Present Day...

I sat in my car in front of Rumple's house. I couldn't bring myself to go in but I couldn't leave either. I had been avoiding him since I left his house that morning but I after today, after everything with Ashley we needed to talk. I jumped when I heard someone knock on my car window. I rolled the window to see Rumple standing there. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Are you coming in or are you planning on sitting in your car all night." Well this is where I'm sleeping I thought. I opened the car door without saying a word. I stood there not saying a word but just looking at him. "Why don't you come inside? We can talk there if you want."

"I won't be staying that long." I snapped at him. "Why did you want Ashley's baby? Was this about a deal? Because I just can't understand why you would want her baby."

"Belle, this really isn't anything you need to worry about." Rumple said softly. I scoffed at him.

"How did I know you were going to say that? Oh because that is what you always used to say but of course I worry about it because it effects more than just you. You haven't changed Rumpelstiltskin. You're still a coward, you need enough courage to let me in." With that I got into my car and drove away. I drove for as long as I could before I couldn't see through my tear. I parked near the mines.

I woke up to the shaking of my car. I looked up to see my car surrounded by what looked like smoke. I stepped out of the car only to find out it was dirt. Something was happening in the mines. My cell phone began to ring it was Emma.

"Hello?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Yea it was the mines. I'm here. You might want to hurry." I said looking at the cars coming down the road. "People are already arriving."

-

I sat in my car outside the mines. Henry believed that something was down there and the kid hadn't been wrong before so I told him I would stay and watch the mines. Imagine my surprise when I saw him running towards them. I jumped out of my car. "Henry!" I yelled after him. He ignore me running straight into the mines. I sighed and looked around before running after him. I crawled past the fallen boards into the darkness. "Henry!" I yelled.

"Belle? What are you doing in here?"

"I followed you. It isn't safe in here Henry we have to go! Now!" I reached out to grab his arm but he jerked away from me.

"No! There is something down here I just have to find it!" He screamed running away from me.

"Henry, no!" I yelled running after him. It wasn't hard to catch up with him.

"Just five minutes Belle and we can leave. Just give me a chance to look." Henry begged. He had the most determined look on his face. I wasn't going to be able to drag him out of here, not yet anyway. I nodded to him and he turned and began searching with his flashlight. Just as he passed over some rocks I saw a glint. Henry must have seen it to because he rushed forward. I stayed right behind not willing to let him out of my sight. He reached between the rocks and pulled out a thick piece of glass. "What is this?" He asked holding the glass out to me while shinning the light on it.

"It's glass Henry." I answered talking the glass from him. It wasn't just glass there was a design on it I just couldn't tell what it was.

"But it isn't just glass look at the design. Is it from your world?" He looked so excited to have found something even if it was just glass.

"I don't know Henry. There is know way for me to tell." When the words left my mouth the ground began to shake again. The rocks on the walls began to fall down. I grabbed Henry and dragged him away from the falling debris. Unintentionally pulling him deeper into the mines.

"Henry! Belle!" I heard Archie scream into the mines. "Henry its not safe." I held Henry in my arms not letting go until the ground stopped shaking. When it did we began to run towards Archie's voice. He was in our sight in a matter of seconds.

"Archie!" Henry exclaimed. "Your here to help me!"

"No, Henry listen." He said. "We've got to got out of here."

"He's right Henry." I coughed. "It's not safe in here." Henry ignore my comment and continued to speak to Archie.

"So, your still against me." He said sadly. Archie looked at me and I just shrugged. What did he want me to do agree with him? It wouldn't make Henry want to leave any sooner.

"Henry there no time for that!" He said grabbing Henry's shoulder. "Come on Henry, come on!" He voice sounded almost like a growl. I glared at him. He knew Henry better than anyone, he knew this was going to make Henry want to prove himself.

"You do believe me." Henry cried. "You'll see, you'll see." He turned and ran further into the mine."

"Henry, don't!" I yelled running after him. I could hear Archie behind me screaming for Henry as well but it was no use we were already deep in the mines and our air was running out.

The Fairytale Land That Was...

Rumple and I had exchanged few words since our kiss. Since I had almost broken his curse. Ever since then I had been in the library looking for some sort of explanation as to why our kiss broke his curse. So far I had come up with nothing. The library door opened and Rumple walked in. I closed the book I was reading and turned to face him. "Your not going to find the answer your looking for here, dearie" I wasn't surprised that he had already looked into it.

"And why is that?" I asked walking slowly towards him. He watched me cautiously but didn't move away.

"Because there is only one explanation and you won't find it amongst your books."

"And what is that explanation?" I came to a stop right in front of him.

"It was true love's kiss." He whispered. My heart stopped. True love kiss? I was Rumpelstiltskin's true love?

"S-So, what now?" I stammered. "What are we to do?"

"That dearie, is up to." He said softly. "But my curse cannot be broken just yet. I need them. Something will be happening soon and I need them to protect you and Bae." I gave him a frightened look. "Now, now Belle it is nothing to worry about not now anyway."

"Rumpelstiltskin you drive me crazy. You always have but despite that, despite everything you've done. I love you and that will never change." I threw my arms around his neck. He held me tightly in his arms.

"I love you to, Belle."

"There is just one thing that I fear." I said pulling out of his arms. He ran his hand through my hair giving me a concerned look.

"What is that dearie?"

"Telling Baelfire he's was right about us all along." I smirked. "We wouldn't want him getting a big head now would we? I love but the last thing we need is two of you." Rumple growled and pulled me to him. I couldn't stop thinking. I'm glad Bae was right.

Present Day...

"Did you hear that? I asked stumbling forward towards the sound of barking. Henry and Archie were walking next to me as we searched for a way out.

"It's Pongo!" Henry exclaimed running forward Archie and I close behind.

"Just follow the noise." Archie said we ran towards the barking. "It's loudest over here."

"What's this?" I asked moving the piece of metal out of our way.

"It looks like an old elevator." Archie said getting inside. "It was for mine workers to get in and out. It's the only way to the top."

"That's why we could hear Pongo." I said stepping in beside him.

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked.

"Let's give it a shot." Archie said as Henry joined us on the elevator. Archie and I began to slowly turn the rusty wheel that was moving the elevator slowly towards the surface. There was a loud boom and the ground shook once again. Archie grabbed onto Henry and I as the elevator slid from it's new position and back at our starting point knocking us all off our feet.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked getting into the sitting position. Archie and Henry did the same. They both nodded. I sighed, I really hope we didn't die down here. Suddenly dirt began to fall on us.

I'm really, really, sorry. He said, it was clear he was scared. I pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay Henry." Archie whispered.

"Were going to be fine, your mom both of them are going to get us out of here." As soon as I mentioned his mothers he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I just wanted proof, I wanted you to believe me." I knew Henry was talking to Archie because I told him that I had gotten my memory back.

"I'm sorry to Henry. I don't think your crazy-" The elevator slipped. We all clung to the bars. I looked at Archie, we exchanged a look of understanding. If we didn't get out of here soon we would be leaving at all.

"HENRY, ARCHIE, BELLE!" I heard Emma voice come down the shaft. I smiled she had a megaphone. "I know that you can't answer back. So listen, I'm going to lower a harness. Belle you need to put it on and then Henry and Archie hold onto her tightly. We can't come down to get you the elevator won't hold anymore weight. Tug on the line twice when it reaches you and three time when you need us to pull you up." When harness reached me I climbed to the top of the elevator and pulled the line twice before putting it on. I grabbed Henry who wrapped his hands around my neck and legs around my waist. The elevator began to shake.

"It's gonna fall!" Archie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Archie!" I cried.

"It's okay." The elevator came out from beneath my feet. I called out to Archie only to see the he had hooked his umbrella to my harness and was holing onto it. I laughed and tugged on the line and we slowly moved to the surface. When we were finally coming above ground I could see Emma, Regina and Rumple all standing next to each other. They all smiled in relief when they saw us. Graham grabbed Henry from my arms. Regina and Emma were at his side instantly. Rumple reached forward and grabbed me while Geppetto grabbed Archie. Once I was in Rumple's arms I sighed in relief. But quickly pulled away from him.

"Belle, I'm so sor-"

"I know, but we can't talk here." I whispered to him.

"Belle!" I looked up to see Emma running towards me. She threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad your okay. Thank you for saving Henry."

"Anytime." I smiled at her. "But let's not make a habit of it okay." She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm up and running again I promise! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Hold it Against Me**

I stood outside the door of Rumple's house. I hadn't told him that I was coming but I needed to talk to him especially after the mine incident. I could have died down there and Archie almost had. Despite all that he had done I still love him. I was about knock when the door swung up. "Belle? What are doing here?" He asked stepping aside so that I could come in.

"I thought that we should talk. Especially after today." I said stepping around him into the house.

"Belle, I just want you to know that-" I cut him off.

"Rumple, you've said that you're sorry at least a thousand times since we met. Each time I have forgiven you. Rumpelstiltskin you drive me crazy. You always have but despite that, despite everything you've done. I love you and that will never change." I took a step closer to him and put my hands on either side of his face. "If we are going to work Rumple something has to give."

"I know Belle, but this is what I do, I make deals." Rumple whispered. I shook my head.

"That's what you did in the Enchanted Forest. Look around Rumple were in a different land now things are different. I'm not expecting you to change overnight but please just try." I begged, Rumple smiled softly at me.

"I will try. I promise." I smiled at him and I brought my lips to his.

_The Fairytale Land That Was..._

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast just like every other day. I was really wasn't sure what I was supposed to do anymore or what Rumple expected me to do. Our arrangement had become more complicated the longer I was here. The kitchen door opened and Rumple stepped in. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Belle? What are you doing?" I didn't take my eyes off the meal I was cooking as I answered him.

"I'm making breakfast."

"Belle, you don't need to do this anymore." He said taking my spatula from me. I reached around him to grab it back.

"We have to eat, don't we?" I continued my cooking from. Rumple simply put his arms around my waist and rested him head on my shoulder. We stood in comfortable silence until someone behind us cleared their throat. We jumped apart and turned to see Bae standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"There is someone here to see you, Papa." Bae announced still smiling. Rumple just nodded and left the room. Bae walked over and sat on the counter as I turned to dish up his breakfast. "I knew it." He said. I handed him his plate with raised eyebrows.

"You knew what exactly?"

"That you liked my Papa. I knew you two would end up together." I smiled at him and was about to answer when we heard yelling coming from the dining hall. Bae looked up at me startled. "What do we do?" He whispered.

"You are going to stay here." I replied getting to my feet. "I will be right back, I promise." I walked out of the kitchen and towards the dining hall only stopping when I could clearly hear them. I immediately recognized Rumples voice and the second voice was feminine. She sounded like the Evil Queen. What was Regina doing here?

"The curse is going to happen Rumple."

"Regina, I'm warning you-"

"I have grown weary of your threats Rumple." Regina growled. "You can't stop me this time." With that she was gone.

"You can come out now Belle, I know you were listening." I came out from around the corner with a sheepish look on my face.

"The yelling frightened Bae. I came out to check on you that's all." Rumple came and stood in front of me.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Belle. If Regina had found you she wouldn't be as kind as me." He said pulling me out of the room.

_Present Day_

I walked into Rumple's store and saw him working on something at the main counter. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Belle, what are you doing here? Weren't you invited to David Nolan's party?" He asked getting to his feet and coming around the counter. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm avoiding it." I said hopping up onto the counter. Rumple gave me a questioning look. "It just feels like I'm lying to everyone, every time I don't tell them what I know." Rumple came and stood between my legs. He stroked my cheek giving me an apologetic look.

"Belle, you know that it's too dangerous to tell anyone. Regina would do god knows what to you, and Emma doesn't even believe yet." I hopped down from the counter with some difficulty. Rumple had me pressed against the counter. I sighed and put my forehead against his.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this Rumple. I can't lie to Emma. You sent Baelfire and I here so save us from the curse. I don't know how but my path crossed with Emma's 17 years later. I don't remember what happened before that but I do know that I was in a dark place and she saved me." I pulled away from Rumple a little so that I could look into his eyes. "She is my family. How do I lie to her?"

"Belle, I know that this is hard for you. I can't tell you that this is going to be easy or that it is going to feel right." He put his hand on my cheek. "You have such a good heart, follow it and you will know what to do."

The next day I was at the Sheriff station with Emma she was reading the paper and I was looking over old files when Graham walked in with a box of doughnuts. He opened the box and offered us one. "Sometimes the cliches are true." He said.

"Okay, what do you want?" Emma asked. I closed my file and leaned towards Graham raising my eyebrows at him.

"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you guys to work tonight. Just this once."

"Why?" I wined leaning back in to my seat disappointed that I had to cancel my plans with Rumple.

"I volunteer at an animal shelter. The manager is sick, so I need you guys to fill in." Mary Margaret came storming into the police station interrupting our conversation.

"Can I talk to you two for a second." She sounded out of breath.

"I will go patrol my office." Graham said leaving the room.

"He left his wife!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"David left his wife?" I asked shocked. Somewhere deep inside David knew that Mary Margaret was his true love all he needed to do now was see it. If he could remember then I could get others to start remembering.

"Yea, he chose me! He made up his mind." The smile of Mary Margaret's made me smile. Although complicated true love was the best thing for any person. "He want me to meet him tonight. I just don't know how to let him down."

"I wouldn't." I said.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's one thing to say that he wants you, but he left her. He needed to make a choice and now he has." Emma explained.

"Go to him!" I exclaimed. "Go Mary Margaret!" She smiled at me before running from the station. Emma turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What?"

"This is so very unlike you. Supporting love and all that. Being with Gold really has changed you."

"I'm happy Emma." I sighed. She didn't like me with Rumple that much was clear.

"I know, I have seen you with one other guy Belle and it was clear how unhappy you were. I have never seen so happy with Gold. I just hope that you know what you're doing. I mean the thing with Ashley-"

"I know that you think this is weird, but I need you to trust me okay?" Emma was a sceptic. She couldn't believe in anything that she could see, which was Ironic considering where and who she came from.

"I trust you Belle. You're my family."

_The Fairytale Land That Was_

"Belle!" Rumple called as I finished washing the dishes. The door to the kitchen swung open and Rumple came in. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I need to go take care of something. I will be back later."

"Okay." I said simply not wanting to get into a fight over his work on top of whatever was going to happen with the Queen. "I'll keep an eye on Bae." Rumple nodded before leaving the kitchen. I sighed things had been tense since the Queens visit. I put the last of the dishes away and went to find Bae. I found him in the living room reading on the floor. "What are you reading?" I asked sitting on the floor next to him. Bae looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Papa, left again didn't he? For his work?" I sighed and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"Bae, I don't like this any more than you do but this is what your father does. As much as I want to. I can't stop him." Bae nodded and put his head on my shoulder.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" A voice roared. I heard footsteps thudding through the hallway. I stood up dragging Baelfire with me. I stood protectively in front of him walking backwards towards the wall farthest from the door. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Belle? What's happening?" Bae cried. He clung to my arms like his life depended on it. I spun around to face him.

"Before I came here you're father used to leave you here alone, am I right? I asked. Bae nodded quickly as the footsteps got louder. "He left you a way to contact him in an emergency right?" I questioned again.

"Yes, it's upstairs."

"Good, go use it get a hold of you papa while I stall him." The footsteps stopped. He was right outside the door. "Go!" I whispered to Bae who nodded and ran up the stairs. The door sung open with a bang and there stood a tall man with dark hair. He's the one with the magic hat.

"What a pretty girl?" He started coming closer. I had nowhere to go I couldn't run up the stairs because that would lead him to Bae. He was suddenly in front of me with his hands around my neck. "Where is Rumpelstiltskin?" He growled cutting off my air supply.

"He's….Not here." I choked out.

"You're lying!" He screamed tossing me aside. I slammed into the glass cabinet. The glass shattered falling to the floor as I did. I coughed and spluttered as the air flowed into my lungs. My head was pounding. I reached behind me to touch it. I pulled my hand back and saw that it was covered in blood. I felt a hand grab ahold of my hair pulling me to my feet. I screamed as the pain shot through my head stronger than it was a moment before.

"Let. Her. Go." Said a deadly calm voice. I sighed in relief, I knew that voice. Rumple. The crazed man glared at Rumple.

"You broke our deal!" He roared.

"I never break a deal." Rumple growled. "Now let her go." The crazed man looked down at me and then back at Rumple. He grabbed a hold of my hair again before taking my hand and slamming it into the table. I crumpled to the floor in darkness.

_Present Day _

Emma and I were driving around patrolling when I spotted a man crawling from Regina's window. "Emma stop the car!" I exclaimed. She quickly pulled over having seen the same thing I did. We both ran from the car and kneeled down by the bushes. I pulled out my gun and Emma had something black in her hand that I could quite make out. As the man got closer she whipped it out slamming it into the man's gut. We both stepped out of the bushes. I pointed my gun at the man groaning on the ground. It was Graham.

"This is volunteering?" I asked. Lowering my gun.

"Plans.. Changed Regina needed me." Graham groaned now on his knees. I scowled at him.

"To sleep with her?" Emma asked although it sounded more like a statement.

"No!" Graham exclaimed getting to his feet. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why were you sneaking out the window?" I demanded.

"Uh, because…" Graham stammered. Emma glared at him and I looked at her in confusion. Did she like him? "She didn't want Henry to know." He confessed. Emma looked like she was going to throw up and I stared at him in shock.

"You did this with Henry in the house!" Emma asked.

"He's sleeping, he doesn't know." Graham demanded.

"Oh, my god. I wish I was Henry right now." I said backing away from Graham. Emma did the same.

"This is disgusting." She said grabbing the keys from her pocket.

"I really do work at an animal shelter." Graham said. I shook my head. This is just too weird.

"You can finish this shift. I'm done working nights." Said Emma tossing him the keys. She turned to leave and I followed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Of course I am."


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Chapter 5 Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Fairytale land that was...

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my bed in the Dark Castle. What the hell is going on? I tried to sit up but a pair of hands landed on my shoulders gently pushing back down. My head was pounding. My vision was blurry. "Don't move." The voice ordered. Rumple's voice. When he spoke it all came rushing back to me. The man storming into the castle, me sending Bae to contact his father. The man storming into the room, choking me, throwing me, and then knocking me unconscious.

"Where is Baelfire?" I asked, my voice raspy. I tried to sit up again but my head felt like it weighed a million pounds making me fall against the pillow.

"Bae is fine. It's the middle of the night; he's asleep in his room," Rumple said. I placed his hand on my forehead for a moment before running his fingers through my hair. "Are you in any pain?" He asked.

"My head," I croaked. Rumple nodded and put his hand on the top of my head. The pain slowly began to recede. My vision cleared. I saw Rumple looking down at me in concern.

"Why didn't you run with Bae? He could have killed you." Rumple sounded way too calm and his face was impassive. I sat up leaning against the headboard, the pain in my head finally gone.

"I needed to give Bae a chance to run to safety and to call you. His life come before mine he is the kid. I needed to stall him so that he wouldn't find Baelfire." I explained. Rumple sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Belle, for keeping my boy safe," whispered Rumple.

"Anytime." I whispered back to him.

Present Day…

I woke the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled away from Rumple and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Do I have a wall?" Emma asked.

"Emma, what the hell. Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked. I looked at Rumple who was stirring. I quickly got out of bed and began making my way downstairs.

"It's six, we have to be at work in an hour."

"It's my day off Emma," I snapped. "What the hell is all this about a wall?" I began to make breakfast for Rumple and I as she explained.

"Mary Margaret said that I have a wall that I put up to keep out love."

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"You think that I have a wall?" Emma asked, she sounded a little defeated.

"Emma, I have known since we were 17. After Neal, you threw your wall up and never took it down." I paused, realizing what this was all about. "Is this about your feelings for Graham?" As I finished breakfast I turned and smiled as Rumple came into the room fully dressed.

"You think I feelings for Graham too?" Emma asked softly.

"Emma, Just admit it to yourself," I said turning around and handing Rumple his breakfast. "Admit to yourself do something about it and let me enjoy my day off."

"Belle-"

"Goodbye Emma, call me if you need anything." I hung up and Rumple raised his eyebrows at me.

"What did Ms. Swan want at this hour?" He asked.

"To talk about Graham. Can I go with you to work today?" I asked. Rumple laughed at me.

"You act like a day off is a punishment, Belle. Yes, you can come to work with me." I laughed as I ran upstairs to get changed.

"We've been here awhile." I said as Rumple was organizing the things in the shop. He stopped and he turned around to look at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked coming to stand in front of me. I was leaning against the counter.

"Emma and I have been in Storybrooke for a while and the curse isn't broken. How are we supposed to find Bae if you can't cross the town line?" I knew that I was being impatient but I couldn't stand the thought of Bae being out there alone. He was like my son and it killed me that I couldn't get to him. Rumple sighed and ran one hand through my hair and stopped it at my cheek.

"I know you miss him Belle I do as well but we have to be patient. We will find him." I sighed and put forehead against his. I opened my mouth to answer when my cell rang. I sighed and pulled away from Rumple. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Belle! I need your help, something is wrong with Graham!" Emma voice came hurrying over the line.

"What do you mean something is wrong with him?"

"He has been muttering all this nonsense about a wolf and almost hurting Mary Margaret. He's out there running around looking for said wolf."

"What? When did all of this start?" I asked. Rumple gave me a questioning look.

"After he kissed me-"

"You broke his curse." I whispered. Rumple now looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Nothing where are you?" I asked.

"Outside Regina's. I need you to check the diner please."

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat.

"Belle, what happened?" Rumple asked as I got to the door. I turned to face him.

"Graham remembers."

The Fairytale Land That Was…

Rumple, Bae and I have have been running low on food lately. Usually I would let Rumple deal with that but I needed to get out of the castle. I hadn't left in so long and after nearly dying in here I just needed a day off. I got dressed and went into the dining hall where Rumple was seated at his spinning wheel. "Rumple, I'm going out to get food." I turned towards the door when Rumple's voice stopped me.

"Belle, wait. Let me go."

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I can go Rumple really."

"Belle, it's too dangerous. You should be resting anyway. You could have-"

"Died yes, I know. I will come back Rumple I promise. I just need a few days." Rumple looked like he wanted to argue but instead he nodded kissing my forehead. I turned and quickly walked out of the castle towards the village. I was walking on the queen's roads when a carriage pulled up behind me. I turned and saw the queen step out.

"I know you," she hissed at me. I flinched away from her. Every step she took towards me, I took away from her. "You are Rumple's weakness. Grab her!" She yelled I turned and ran into the woods dropping everything that I was holding. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the queen's guards gaining on me when someone grabbed my dragging me to the ground. Before I could scream a hand landed over my mouth. I didn't struggle because the queen's guards ran right past us. When the coast was clear I was let go. I turned to see a woman standing there.

"You're Snow White."

"You're running from the Queen. Why?" asked Snow White. I looked at her confused.

"She wants to use me against the man that I love." I looked in the direction of the Dark Castle. "I should be getting back but-"

"The Queen will intercept you. What's your name?"

"I'm Belle."

"Well Belle, Let's get you home."

Present Day…

Emma and I had spent all day looking for Graham my car had broken down after she called me to say she'd found Graham. I had asked Rumple to drive me to the station. As we pulled up to the station I turned to thank Rumple and got out of the car. When I opened the car door I heard Emma's startled scream. "Graham!" I sprinted into the station ignoring Rumple who was calling my name. I was following Emma's screams. I ran around my desk to see Emma on the ground screaming for an unconscious Graham.

"Oh my god. No, Graham." I cried kneeling down by Graham. "No Graham! Can you hear me?" I put my head on his chest. He didn't have a heartbeat, but he wasn't supposed to. Regina had his heart. I slowly got to my feet and backed away from Graham. Regina, she did this. I turned and went to leave to look for Regina, when a pair of hands landed on my waist.

"Belle, you can't," Rumple whispered softly. The tears came falling down my face harder.

"She can't get away with this. Regina can't get away with this!" I yelled.

"Regina? What does she have to do with this?" Suddenly paramedics burst into the room and surrounded Graham. Emma stood and came to stand with Rumple and I. "Belle what does Regina have to do with this?"

"For God's sake Emma don't be so dense," I growled storming out of the police

station. It was time to find Madame Mayor.

I stormed up to the Mayor's house and banged on the front door. Regina opened the door looking pissed. "How dare you-" I cut her off by grabbing the collar of her jacket and pushing her backwards into the nearest wall. I put my arm to her neck trapping her against the wall.

"How could you do this! You killed Graham just because he was getting his memory back? Or because he chose Emma over you?" I screamed at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Regina. You had Graham's heart and you crushed it." Regina looked shocked. "I know about the curse I have my memories. Rumpelstiltskin wrote a new curse to send me here before your curse was cast." I growled in her face. "I won't stop until Emma breaks this curse. You will lose, your majesty." Regina was staring at me wide eyed.

"You killed Graham?" A small voice from behind us. I turned to see Henry standing behind me. I stepped away from her and turned to leave so that she could deal with the one person she loved hating her. I stopped at the door and turned to face her and Henry.

"Emma will break this curse, Regina. I promise you that."


End file.
